Braver Still
by Ex Mentis
Summary: The X-Girls are having a night to themselves to dish. Kitty admits to something rather embarrassing and now has to spill the beans on a major change in her life. Kurtty, Kurt/Kitty. Slightly graphic, but if you're at least 18 it shouldn't be a problem.


**So, I was reading this fairly benign X-Men Evolution fanfic, when out of nowhere this little plot bunny jumped our and bit me on my ass! To make matters worse, one of my muses popped in from it's vacation in the Bahama's and gave me a verbal lashing for not writing anything for these last few months. So, after half an hour of furious typing, I managed to cough this up; be nice!**

**This is an unofficial sequel to Pennan Inque's 'The Bravest Of Us All'. I highly suggest you read it first; it's only two chapters, roughly three-and-a-half thousand words total. After that, you can pop back over here and tell me what you think of mine!**

**I do not own X-Men, but I wish I did!**

* * *

Braver Still

It was a Friday night, and the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters was relatively quiet and calm. All the boys had gone to see a movie (a super-violent film with lots of explosions), which left the girls to have the run of the place and have quality, estrogen-laiden, girl time. Xavier and the other adults had already retreated to the upstairs lounge for their own quality time.

As it was, the girls were all seated in the living room, sipping on champagne that Jean had managed to smuggle into the mansion. Their conversations had ranged from guys at school that they thought were cute, to how far had they had gone with their current/previous boyfriend(s); the latter was their current conversation. Jean was in the middle of telling them how she and Scott were still technically virgins, but had progressed to blow-jobs; only, it wasn't Jean who was servicing Scott.

"Wait, wait wait," Amara said, "Are you saying that Scott actually puts his mouth on your..." She left the question hanging, as it wasn't necessary to complete it.

Jean smirked and replied, "What do you think?"

"Ew, unsanitary!"

All the other girls either giggled or shared Amara's response; Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Tabitha being the only ones who giggled.

Rahne went next. "Well, Jamie likes to pet me, when I'm in dog-form, and kiss me on the nose, but when I'm in my normal form, our kisses are all chaste and sweet. He tried to initiate a French kiss with me a couple of days ago; I think Bobby and Sam goaded him into it."

"What happened?" Jubilee asked, excitement and curiosity coursing through her voice.

Rahne blushed and said, "I was caught so off-guard by Jamie that I...I...," she then mumbled something that sounding an awful lot like "feinted".

This made all the other girls howl in laughter while Rahne's blush deepened further.

Once they had all settled down and had all taken another sip or two from their glasses Tabitha looked over to Kitty and said, "Well, we all know you and the Blue Boy Wonder have been together now for a little over a week, but rumor has it that the night you two got together, you two '_got together_'. True?"

Tabitha's grin grew as Kitty took on the same shade of red that Rahne had not too long ago. In fact, it looked as though she were growing redder still!

All the girls now wanted the four-one-one on this juicey rumor, and were nearly falling out of their seats as they leaned in closer.

Kitty looked from one girl to the next, hoping (begging) for someone to show a modicum of sympathy, but she ultimately found herself dissapointed. She fell back into her chair and groaned in embarrasment as she said, "Yeah, it's true."

The living room was dead silent as each girl processed Kitty's admition. It was Jean, then, who asked, "Well, spill! What was he like?"

Kitty blushed as she thought back to their first encounter...and every encounter they'd had after that! "Wild. Passionate. Rough. Possessive. Bombastic." Kitty ran through every word she could think of to describe Kurt's prowess in bed. "_Endowed_!" she said in a whispered moan.

Shaking herself off from the trance she'd brought herself into she nearly laughed at seeing the looks from all the girls; Jean was shocked and awed, Tabitha was impressed and seemed almost jealous, Rogue looked as though she was going to be sick (this was her adopted bother they were talking about), and Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara were all blushing and looked to be an inch away from feinting.

To make matters worse Tabitha then asked, "So, was it just the one, or have there been more?"

Feeling just a touch braver now that it was out in the open, Kitty replied, "We've been seeing each other, like, at least every night."

"Damn! Kitty's kitty has been getting it's fill of '_Crème de Kurt_', huh?" Tabitha said with a lecherous grin.

"Please tell me you two have been using protection!" Jean almost cried.

"How have you not been found out? We've got two telepaths, and two ferals with super-hearing in this place!" Rogue barked out, a little upset that her adopted brother and his girlfriend of less than two weeks were having sex every night.

"Well, Kurt takes me, like, out to the cliff where we used to do sea-side rescue practice, and we have sex out there under the stars! It's, like, really romantic, but also primal, and, like, animalistic!"

She punctuated this statement by standing up and cautiously pushing down her pants enough to show the impressive and bruised bite mark on her hip. All the girls gasped and started whispering of how Kurt was abusing Kitty, when Kitty cleared her throat and said, "He's not hurting me. I'm, like, kinda embarrased to admit it, but I, like, enjoy him biting me." The girls gave her dubious looks but she waved them off and continued her earlier details. "Anyway, then he, like, ports us both straight to his shower and we clean ourselves off. Not even Mr. Logan or, like, Mr. McCoy can smell that we've done anything because the scent of Kurt's shampoo is super-strong; they just shrug it off as us spending, like, loads of time together."

Rogue was about to blow a gasket at this point, while Tabitha and Jean were begging for more details; the other three girls had promptly rushed off to their bathrooms.

"Do you two do anything in the shower?" Jean was brave enough to ask.

"Oh, yeah," Kitty said with a silly grin and an added blush, "Kurt likes to, like, pin me to the wall and remind me of how I belong to him." Her blush, and her grin, grew as she continued. "He says things like how only he can look at me naked, and peek at me when I bathe, and how he has the right to maim anyone who thinks they can look at me or touch me. And his voice turns so dark and, like, husky and harsh; it scares me but thrills me all at once!"

Jean and Tabitha looked as though they were close to climax when Rogue growled and said, "What the hell! You two have only been together for ten days! How can any of you be so cavalier about them having sex!"

Kitty humphed and said, "I'm, like, a big girl, Rogue! Kurt and I can, like, do whatever we want whenever we want! He's using condoms, and I'm, like, on the pill, so don't you dare condemn us both when you've been, like, screwing Gambit!"

This promptly shifted the attention from Kitty to Rogue, and as Jean and Tabitha began interogating the goth, Kitty quietly walked away with a satisfied smile, and a hunger in her loins for a certain Blue _Man_ Wonder.

_END_


End file.
